La luz de mi vida
by DarcyGuess
Summary: Amigos inseparables, ¿puede que algo más que eso?


_Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños (un poco atrasado, lo sé) para VikiJacintaWeasley-Friki, sé que ya han pasado unos... ¿7 días? pero bueno, como dicen por aquí, "más vale tarde que nunca" ;) así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa!_

* * *

 **La luz de mi vida**

Se coloca el pelo hacia atrás con nerviosismo mientras siente como su corazón late cada vez a una velocidad más desbocada, ¿qué es lo que había hecho?, ¡eran amigos!, ¿y si lo había estropeado todo? Vuelve su vista de nuevo hacia el castillo mientras siente como el estómago se le encoge cada vez más, tenía que haberle hecho caso a su cabeza, su cabeza le decía bien claro que no debía de hacer nada, pero en cambio ella, estúpida como siempre, actuando conforme a sus impulsos, y desde luego de una manera muy torpe. Traga fuertemente a la vez que presiona las rodillas contra su pecho con fuerza, se había equivocado una vez más, ¿ahora como haría para pedirle perdón? Lanza un suspiro, si tan solo tuviera en sus manos el poder de volver atrás en el tiempo, en ese preciso instante, ni lo dudaría. Siente como una pequeña lágrima se le resbala por su rostro de porcelana, pero por suerte nadie la ve.

¡Maldita idea de confesarle sus sentimientos! Y más de esa manera tan poco valiente, se había comportado como una auténtica cobarde, como una idiota. Lanza un suspiro mientras que otra pequeña lágrima furtiva se escapa de nuevo de sus cristalinos ojos desembocando en sus labios rosados. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando recordar las palabras que le había plasmado en aquella carta que, claramente, ahora se arrepentía más que nunca de haberle enviado.

Él no vendría, ¡por supuesto que no lo haría! Se acomoda de nuevo el pelo hacia un lado mientras vuelve su vista al castillo, se había comportado como una tonta pensando que esa era una buena manera de confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿qué se supone que le tendría que decir ahora? Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta, sacudiéndose con cuidado la falda del uniforme, mientras intenta evitar con fuerza que multitud de lágrimas la ahoguen, mientras ansía que ese sentimiento desaparezca de su interior, al menos hasta que se encuentre a salvo dentro de su habitación. Toma aire con fuerza, como intentando llenarse los pulmones del aire puro de Hogwarts, para posteriormente soltarlo despacio y empezar a caminar hacia el castillo a paso lento.

\- ¿ya te vas? - se queda paralizada al escuchar su voz. Siente como el corazón comienza a latirle de nuevo, pero a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes, casi como si quisiera cobrar vida propia. Entreabre la boca para responder, pero el chico se adelanta a sus intenciones - prometo que he venido lo más rápido que pude, el profesor Longbottom nos castigó por culpa de un problema con unas mandrágoras y…

\- ¿leíste mi carta? - el chico se aproxima a ella, con paso lento, pero decidido

\- ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí si no? - Victoire se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mientras fija su mirada en la punta de sus zapatos, ¿qué debería de decir ahora?

\- yo… lo siento mucho, Teddy, igual no debería de haberlo hecho… al menos no de esa manera, sé que fui muy cobarde y comprendería que estuvieras enfadado, me he comportado como una… - el chico se acerca a ella dando dos pequeños pasos y le pone un dedo delante de los labios, para impedir que la chica continúe con su monólogo

\- creo que es posible que estés confundiendo sentimientos, Vic, tú y yo siempre fuimos inseparables y…

\- ¿ves? Ese es el problema, sabía que no lo entenderías… - sin poder evitarlo una lágrima tortuosa se le vuelve a escapar y, detrás de ésta, multitud de ellas

\- Vic, para, no puedo verte llorar, me rompes el corazón… - alarga su mano derecha hasta el delicado rostro de la chica y le limpia discretamente una de sus diminutas lágrimas. Victoire sube la mirada, quedándose prendada de la penetrante del chico, antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro, ¿cómo no iba a estar segura de sus sentimientos? En ese preciso instante solo quería correr a sus brazos, pero no podía hacerlo, ellos nunca iban a ser nada más que amigos - no quiero que te equivoques, solo es eso…

\- y no lo hago, Teddy, créeme que jamás te lo habría dicho si no estuviera segura de mis sentimientos, ni te imaginas las vueltas que le di a la cabeza, y sobre todo lo mal que me sentí al darme cuenta de que jamás podría volver a ser tu amiga, pero tú tampoco te mereces pensar que mi distanciamiento es por tu culpa, porque tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa es solo mía, pero supongo que con el tiempo aprenderé a verte otra vez como un amigo nada más…

\- pero, Vic, hay un montón de chicos en el colegio que…

\- déjalo, no lo entiendes… - se encoge de hombros con gesto desenfadado, no iba a enfadarse con él solo porque no comprendiera que sus sentimientos eran puros, pero tampoco podía parecerle bien que no la creyera

\- claro que te entiendo, Victoire - eleva de nuevo la vista, él jamás la llamaba por su nombre de pila, siente un fuerte nudo en la garganta mientras un escalofrío la recorre de cabeza a pies - no quiero que te equivoques porque no quiero que ninguno de los dos suframos, ¡por Merlín! Tienes un montón de chicos que se mueren por ti, y yo solo soy un chico normal, puede que con el tiempo te des cuenta y…

\- no eres un chico normal - escucha como traga saliva de forma nerviosa - eres el chico más especial que he conocido jamás. Eres valiente, bueno y especialmente tierno con todo el mundo, tienes una forma de hablar con la gente que enamora, y me guste o no… sé que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti que no me gustan, no quiero que pienses que mi distanciamiento es por tu culpa, pero creo que necesito distanciarme un poco para aclararme las ideas - le dirige una mirada fugaz, los ojos del chico lanzan pequeños destellos, al igual que los suyos - lo siento mucho, Teddy - y, sin más, se da la vuelta, deshaciendo por completo el contacto. Siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho, aunque a la vez se siente liberada, jamás pensó que sería capaz de confesar lo que acababa de decir

\- Vic, espera - la chica mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras continúa caminando - Vic, por favor… - escucha como el chico se aproxima hacia ella dando grandes zancadas, por lo que termina por acceder - no quiero que te alejes de mi otra vez, ¿entiendes? - se gira al escuchar la voz entrecortada del chico. Siente como el corazón se le encoge cada vez más - no sé desde cuando, puede que desde siempre, pero lo que sé es que desde que volvimos a Hogwarts este año, desde que te distanciaste de mí, me di cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti… te quiero tanto que hasta me da miedo, siempre fuiste muy popular entre los chicos, y eso a mí nunca me había importado, pero ahora me muero de celos cada vez que uno se te acerca, me paso el día pendiente de ti, a veces siento que te acoso… me estaba empezando a volver loco hasta que hoy, cuando recibí tu carta… - sin querer, el chico esboza una pequeña sonrisa - algo se iluminó dentro de mí - alarga las manos hasta el rostro de la chica, agarrándolo con delicadeza - no quiero que te equivoques, ¿entiendes? No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido de aquí…

\- ¿qué me estás queriendo decir con esto? - Teddy sonríe ante la inocencia presente en los ojos cristalinos de la chica mientras se queda embobado observando sus perfectas facciones. Sus ojos, su nariz y, por último, sus labios.

\- que tú eres la luz de mi vida, Vic - Sin pensarlo dos veces, se comienza a acercar a ellos a una velocidad tortuosa, la chica siente como le comienzan a temblar las piernas y el corazón se le había acomodado en la garganta. Ve como comienza a cerrar los ojos y ella hace lo mismo, esperando impaciente lo inevitable. De esta forma, sus labios se juntan en un beso lento repleto de millones de sentimientos, un primer beso que solo sería eso, el primero de tantos.

* * *

 _No sé si conseguí escribir exactamente lo que tú querías, espero haber estado a la altura y que al menos disfrutes un poquito al leerlo! :) Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Vic y Teddy, así que espero que tengas piedad de mí! jaja_

 _¡Muak!_

 ** _Darcy G._**


End file.
